


The Secret Memories

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Kissing, Secrets, Student Graduation, pre harry potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Minerva McGonagall has her secrets, she likes to keep them secure and locked away.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy - Relationship, Minerva McGonagall - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Tropes and Fandoms 2021





	The Secret Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever playing this game. I hope you enjoy my first attempt.

  
Lucius Malfoy, had had the hots for his transfiguration mistress for years. Hiding his lust from his house mates had been difficult but he had managed using his cunning and skill to divert them from his desires. It was his last day at school as he had just graduated and was now no longer a student. His father being on the board, had lingered after the graduating ceremony and Lucius took the opportunity to follow the transfiguration mistress on the off chance of a very fond farewell. He thought himself quiet on his feet but he jumped as an arm snagged at his jacket as he turned a corner. He recognised the scent that his professor wore but was caught off guard as she tugged at the lapel of his robes.  
  
“Mister Malfoy?” She quipped, her eyebrow high as she looked at him severely over the top of her glasses. He had always liked how she did that. He gulped and felt himself blush.  
  
“Why are you following me?” She asked.   
  
He stood tall as he looked at her almost eye to eye. Lucius had had a good growth spurt in the last year and now towered over most of the students.  
  
Minerva was not an innocent, she had seen the signs in her classroom and was very much aware when a male student was showing an interest in his professor. She was strict and would never consider touching or encouraging any student in that way. She knew Mister Malfoy had kept his interest in her to himself. She had liked that and had admired how even his fellow Slytherins had not discovered his secret. Now, he was no longer her student, he had graduated a few hours ago. All the students had left aboard the Hogwarts Express, some apparating away with their families. She knew that Lucius was waiting for his father, who was in conference with the headmaster, on ministry business.   
  
Lucius Malfoy was looking more than a bit flustered and she smirked inwardly at his less than usual poise. She had thought him a rather handsome young man. As the area was completely empty, with only a moments hesitation, she reached out with both hands grabbed at Lucius lapels and hauled him in. Their bodies met in a dunt as she reached up and caught at his neck with her right hand and kissed him soundly.  
  
Lucius froze for a second and then realised that his dream was coming true. The professor he had lusted after was kissing him. Kissing him in a corridor. He was no longer a student. He shoved her up against the wall and continued to kiss Minerva McGonagall without parting from her lips. Tongues explored teeth and mouths with much enthusiasm. They finally came up for air and Minerva darted expertly away from out of his arms. She knew she would have a bruised arse and back for weeks. Her mouth felt red raw also but she moved swiftly up the corridor having charmed a barrier so Malfoy could not follow her up to her private quarters.   
  
Lucius of course, tried to follow but was met with an invisible wall. He was disappointed for a few seconds but then smiled running his index finger along his swollen lips, who would have ever guessed that professor Minerva McGonagall was a magnificent snogger. He moved awkwardly having to adjust himself as his body had risen to the occasion.  
  
He was still in a bit of a daze as he turned a corner walking casually towards the main door entrance, when he encountered his father, waiting for him.  
  
“Come along Lucius, we have your graduating party to attend. Your mother will be waiting.” His father noticed his bruised lips and the glassied look. He couldn’t but help but wonder how many witches his son had kissed farewell too. He lowered his head and smirked, he patted his shoulder as they both stepped through the door. His son’s schooldays were well and truly over, but first, Lucius would be having a most spectacular graduation party to suit the blood status of a Malfoy.  
  
Minerva, after a much needed cup of tea, removed the memory of the encounter with Lucius Malfoy. She carefully retrieved it from her mind, using her wand tip, she rolled it up like a piece of candy floss before placing it into a crystal bottle and sealed the stopper with magic. Then, she reverently added it to her private collection of memories inside her cabinet.   
  
She smiled fondly as she ran her fingers along the bottles, each chimed a different tone, each of her bottles held a different memory from students who had lusted after her during her years of teaching.  
  
Who would ever guess that this prim and ever so proper professor held so many secrets?  
  
END


End file.
